I said not in the office
by lorenlight
Summary: Toshiro's a little bit busy and can't seem to entertain his helplessly bored subordinate. So what's a girl to do but take things in her own hands Nya? ToshiroXOC


**I own nothing! just the OC**

Toshiro's eye twitched for the fifth time as he heard the girl sitting on the couch sigh again. She had been fidgeting nonstop and sighing for the past hour and it was finally starting to grind on his nerve.

"Kuro"

He said, her name no longer Key seemed to suit her more as her dark colorful eyes turned to him slowly as if it was a waste of time.

"hmm…"

She half-heartedly replied twirling a piece of her now mid-length black hair. Toshiro's eye twitched again annoyance clearly on his face.

"What is wrong with you?"

He asked slowly afraid that he might angrily yell at her if he didn't. Kuro rolled over on the couch again drawing out the silence not bothering to look as Toshiro clenched his fist.

"I'm horny"

Toshiro's cheeks blazed as he was caught off guard from the blunt statement. As usual she managed to be completely perverted no matter what time of day and it was only afternoon.

Still Toshiro managed to compose himself, by taking a deep breathe. There was no way he would allow himself to be drawn into her pace especially since he had so much paperwork to do.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood for this foolishness"

Toshiro watched as she turned fully to him her cheeks red and a pout on her pink plump lips. Still he shook his head and looked back at the papers that he had to complete. He didn't notice as Kuro crawled slowly and quietly off the couch and toward him going around his desk until she reach his legs and put her hands on them shocking Toshiro a bit,

"Pleaseeee Nya!"

Toshiro's eyes squinted in disgust as she tried to pout cutely her hand up like a cat's paw,

"No"

He said without hesitation, again she was trying something perverted as always. He sighed how had he fallen for such a girl? He jumped when he felt something in between his legs only to see Kuro smiling as she pulled his pants.

"K-K-Kuro! What in the- Ah!"

She licked him over the garments,

"It's no fun if I'm the only one sexually frustrated nya!"

Toshiro tried to grab Kuro's hand as she pulled his pants apart to get a hold of him, unfortunately just then the door opened loudly,

"RANGIKU!"

He jumped his face red with embarrassment. Mastumoto however was confused because she couldn't see Kuro under the desk so she didn't really understand what was going on.

"Uh Captain I just came to deliver some more paperwork…..are you okay your face looks kind of flushed?"

Toshiro couldn't speak despite the Lieutenant coming in Kuro continued her ministrations in licking his length sensually playing with it like a Popsicle. In fact she had to admit she was more excited that Mastumoto had come in because the embarrassed look that flushed Toshiro face was way too cute to pass up.

"I-I'm fine… you can just put…put the paperwor- DAMMIT!"

Mastumoto jumped at his sudden outburst as he slammed his head down on the desk,

"_Why the hell did you bite me_!?"

He whispered angrily at a smiling Kuro,

"_Fun"_

His eye twitch this girl was unbelievable, his eyes widened though as he watched her undo her top a bit cleavage showing proudly and a blush formed on his face,

"_W-Wait what are you-"_

Kuro looked up at him taking a hold on his hardened length and smiling, predatory lust glazing her beautiful eyes,

"_Mastumoto is still her"_

He quickly looked up to see Mastumoto still standing at the door surprise still dominant on his facial features,

"Um are you sure you're okay?"

Toshiro blushed,

"Yes just put the paperwork…. On … the…table"

He said laboriously as he felt his length being pumped between two ridiculously soft mounds, he hadn't yet experienced this yet and he wished Kuro wouldn't test his reaction to such a procedure at such an inopportune time but there was nothing he could do now except pray he wouldn't cum while Rangiku was still in the room; he still had some pride.

"Okay?"

Mastumoto said suspiciously as she put the papers on the table

"Is there anything you need me to do now?"

She said as she looked to see what looked like a struggling Captain his face was pink and sweat seemed to bead his furrowed brow.

"No…. I'm fine…. You may leave"

Mastumoto nodded skeptically as she left the room. Toshiro pushed out a little so he could get a clear view of Kuro witnessing as she held his length pressed in between her large breasts and licking the pre-cum off sensually. He's eyes glazed over in pleasure at the scene, Kuro looked up and smiled at the look, another weapon to use against him. Just then she pushed his chair further back putting some distance between them to Toshiro visibly disappointment. She fixed her shirt a bit crawling away and leaving Toshiro a disheveled mess.

"W-Wait where are you going?"

Toshiro sat up gathering himself as he watched her crawl away like the cat she was pretending to be,

"Well you said you weren't in the mood, and had lots of paperwork to do"

She said coyly turning away as she continued crawling back to the couch. She jumped when she felt two hands grip her hips strongly and something hard press against her butt. She shivered in pleasure as he growled against her back as he began undoing her shorts.

"You're a ridiculous perv you know that?"

Kuro smiled as she leaned down raising her butt higher into the air and spreading her legs a little,

"I really want you now"

She panted, Toshiro gulped. He had told her that the office was off limits but now he was losing control he moved his hands to her legs,

"Yea yea you pervert but I have to prepare yo- you're soaking wet!"

Kuro smiled at his red face, pushing herself against his so they rubbed against each our and moaned,

"Shiro-kun…"

Toshiro frowned as he saw his control slip and grabbing his hips roughly thrust into her. She cried out in pleasure and he shifted a bit inside her so she would be comfortable,

"Incredible Shiro-kun you're so big… I love it"

Toshiro blushed as he pulled out slightly and rammed back into her gathering a rhythm as she moaned shamelessly beneath him.

"More Shiro! I want more of you!"

She cried out as he brought himself closer to her and grabbing a hold of her breast kneaded them as he continued to speed up,

"So good!i'm gonna come!"

Toshiro scoffed,

"Already?"

Kuro turned her head a bit to look back a Toshiro's flushed face beaded with sweat and his eyes cloaked in pleasure,

"_Already?"_

She repeated dubiously but then smiled,

"I don't mind if you keep going when I cum"

Toshiro scoff his face reddening a bit more as he slammed into her more roughly muttering pervert under his breath, but Kuro could barely hear as the tension inside her became simply unbearable,

"Shiro! I'M CUMMING!"

Toshiro gripped her tightly and winced and she squeezed him in release and almost made him cum as well, but there was no way he would when last time they did it she said he needed more endurance,

"So tight"

He murmured softly as he let the tightness pass and then continued to ram her,

"Oh did it feel good?"

He thought he heard her say before he felt another tight squeeze making him curse under his breathe

"Kuro dammit"

He tried saying but his body was moving on auto and she refused to stop torturing him. She felt him enlarge and thought she heard him say something but he shot his load into her so quickly after all she could do was cry out

"AHHHH!"

Toshiro sat at his desk his face in his hands in mock disappointment as Kuro sat happily on the couch humming and going through some of the paperwork Mastumoto had brought.

"I feel like I lost somehow"

She heard him say bitterly, but she smiled putting down one of the finished papers

"You did"

Next place was outside.


End file.
